Special Privileges
by Orange Pens and Messy Hands
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are different. They realize it isn't a bad thing, especially when it comes with some special privileges. One-shot


**Whoa-ho I'm posting a one-shot. Hopefully it makes you all feel all warm and happy on the inside about our favourite couple, Percabeth. I liked the idea of this story but I'm not sure if you guys will like it or not. Oh well, I can only hope you do haha. Hopefully you'll gimme a review, I definitely would love to hear some of your thoughts. And as always reviews encourage me to write more! Maybe even suggest a few ideas? I'm kinda running on dry, then again, you never know, I could stumble upon a hidden cache of unlimited one-shot prompts and story ideas. Hey, if I ever do I'll for sure share them with you guys! I'd love to see how you take the prompts and turn it into your own story...hmm food for thought. Anyway I was lowkey inspired to write this by user WildYoungAndFree. You should definitely check that person out btw, I love** ** _Their Passions in Life_** **by WildYoungAndFree. Such a good story. Anyway I was lowkey inspired by them because their story, (and eager love of writing in general) made me realize that I want to write like that. I wanna make something original that I'm proud of and that's why instead of a one-shot about Percy and Annabeth meeting in a pizza place is now a full-fledged story with more writings of mine to follow. Yeah, enough of my tangents...I just feel like these author's notes are the only way I can connect with the readers, unless you all decide to be amazing and leave some reviews(I REPLY TO REVIEWS NOW, I SWEAR[again I also started doing that because of WildYoungAndFree])annnyyywaaayyy. I feel like these Author's notes are getting way too long and annoying. Lemme know if I should stick em at the end that way you guys can immediately get into reading. Thanks for reading btw!**

 **Words w/out AN: 1134**

 **Pairing(s): Percabeth**

 **I am not Rick, so I own nothing.**

Special Privileges

* * *

Their entire lives they were treated differently from everybody else. Percy for being 'stupid'. Annabeth for being 'that dumb blonde'. They've had to work harder than everybody else just to be noticed as equals. Years later they figured out some of the reasons for why they were treated differently. They were half-bloods. Demigods. Children of vastly-powerful-entities-that-have-shaped-the-world-around-you and a mortal parent. They figured out that's why they were treated differently, because they were different.

After the Titan War, they were treated differently again. This time as the 'Saviours of Olympus'. They were revered, held as legends. They still had to follow the rules but sometimes there was a little wiggle room for the two. During camp, there were still the rules of sacrificing to the gods and sitting at your own table during meal times, but instead of having to follow the daily schedules, they could sometimes do what they wanted instead. If they wanted to sit in their cabins all day and rest, then they could, because they deserved it. Chiron didn't bother checking up on them, he knew they needed their time.

Once Annabeth got Percy back from him being missing for months on end, she never left his side, and neither did he. They spent all of their time with each other for as long as possible. Whether it was eating their meals, or just sitting by the side of the ship. No one on the Argo II minded, except Coach Hedge, but that was only because Percy and Annabeth were caught sleeping together. Nothing happened, they insisted, but Coach Hedge glared at them whenever they were near each other. At one point even going as far as locking them in separate rooms until their 'crazy teenage hormones wore off'.

But after their time in Tartarus, things took a turn. It started off with Percy going crazy once he saw that vision of Annabeth. She was all alone, in a cave, with the most hated enemy of Athena, and she was injured. He was all for blasting open the parking lot of the Emmanuel Building. Next he was tossing a rope ladder over the edge. He scrambled down as fast as he could. The first thing he saw was the chasm, a giant, looming pit in front him that seemed to have no end. He felt his very essence getting sucked closer and closer to the pit. Percy saw Annabeth and instantly wrapped her in a hug.

That's where the start of the turn happens. In the blink of an eye, Percy was dangling, 15 feet down the pit, one hand on a ledge, no bigger than a shelf, the other on Annabeth. Then suddenly they were gone. Percy let go of the ledge and down they went, clutching onto each other, headed to the place only one demigod before them has survived.

The Seven were overjoyed when they got Percy and Annabeth back. But something about them was different. Percy no longer had the sparkle in his eyes that he once carried, Annabeth's eyes weren't any better, they were always the deepest shade of grey. As if she were lost in thoughts so troubling a storm were brewing. They also never left each other's side for the first day. Once they were able to do more than just sit in a bed in the med-bay of the ship and rest, they were walking around with each other. There was always some form of physical contact with each other. Their hands clasped, an arm around the waist. As if they were reassuring each other that the other was still there. As if they were just checking that they didn't disappear.

At first the rest of the Seven didn't think much of it, if they needed each other to recover from the pit, so be it. They finally let go once Coach Hedge threatened to make them do push-ups for the rest of their lives. But even Coach dialed it back a little, he could see the way they looked at each other, how the memories of Tartarus were clouding their eyes. Percy and Annabeth separated to their own rooms, getting ready for bed, ears still ringing from Coach's threats.

The first night was one of the worst. Coach, Reyna and Nico had already left with the Athena Parthenos. The rest of the Seven were startlingly woken up by blood curdling screams, coming directly from Annabeth's room. At first they thought she was under attack, so when they all busted into her room, weapons raised, they were a bit surprised. All they saw was Annabeth sobbing, and in the lap of Percy, who was comforting her. He was stroking his hand through her hair while whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

He just looked at the group of demigods and said, "I'm gonna stay here for tonight," none of the demigods objected so he continued on, "Hopefully you won't tell Coach Hedge."

A small smile creeped its way onto his face, his eyes gleaming in a joking manor. He was slowly getting back that sparkle, one day at a time. Everyone was relieved no one was getting brutally murdered so they quickly filed out of the room. They all looked around at each other, some confused, some still pretty tired.

"Let's just let them be together," Jason said, "If that's what they need, we'll give it to them."

They all agreed and from that night on, there were barely any screams. Percy and Annabeth were getting better too. They didn't question when all of their work duties, miraculously coincided with each other. They just continued to live, albeit, a lot happier. How instead of Percy sneaking off to Annabeth's room so they could be together without drawing too much attention to themselves, quickly became him just simply walking there to spend the night.

Back at camp, after the Giant War, special exceptions needed to be made for the two. It started by Chiron allowing Annabeth (with the permission from Poseidon, of course) to sit with Percy during meal times. Then it went to all of their schedules, from work to classes, being the same. Chiron had to put his foot, sorry, hoof, down when Percy and Annabeth pulled him aside to ask if they could sleep together. This quickly changed once the entire camp was awoken by the screams. Chiron rushed out, only to see Annabeth rushing over to the Poseidon cabin in just her pajamas. The screaming stopped a few moments after she ran in.

Chiron decided that allowing Annabeth to be with Percy was what needed to be done, who was he to stop them. After everything they've been through, everything they've done, Chiron didn't mind making exceptions. Giving the two their special privileges wasn't that big of a deal, after-all.


End file.
